


Zane’s little secret

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis quelques jours, Zane avait un nouveau secret. Un tout petit secret. Sans conséquence. Cependant, il le gardait jalousement, comme un plaisir coupable. Ty ne savait absolument rien de tout cela, bien évidemment. Zane frissonnait parfois, à l’idée qu’il le découvre. Ty serait, à coup sûr, énervé d’avoir été dupé. Mais, le jeu en valait la chandelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zane’s little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pu que constater que le fandom français de Cut & Run n'est pas très étendu. J'ai donc décidé d'y remédier un peu, en ajoutant ma modeste pierre à l'édifice. 
> 
> Mon obsession pour Karl Urban a fini, immanquablement, par porter ses romans à ma connaissance - merci Ma Lune ^^ -et j'ai dévoré les quatre premiers tomes (les seuls traduit à ce jour) la semaine dernière. Et j'ai rapidement eut envie d'écrire sur Ty et Zane. Mais, seulement de petites histoires courtes, des fragments de vie, pas de longues aventures. Voici donc la première d'entre elles. Pour éviter tout spoiler et parce que je n'ai pas lu la suite, je rendrai ces histoires le plus intemporel possible. Mais, si je devais quand même situer celle-ci, elle viendrait après le tome 3. 
> 
> J'espère avoir réussi à saisir l'essence des personnages et les avoir restitués au mieux.  
> Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis.

L’agent spécial Zane Garrett était un homme plein de mystères. Il parlait peu de sa vie, de son passé, même à son amant, l’agent spécial Tyler Grady qui se trouvait actuellement derrière son bureau, à quelques mètres de lui.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, Zane avait un nouveau secret. Un tout petit secret. Sans conséquence. Cependant, il le gardait jalousement, comme un plaisir coupable.

Alors qu’il tentait de se concentrer sur un dossier quelconque, sa main fut, une fois de plus, irrésistiblement attirée par son téléphone portable posé sur la table, au milieu des rapports. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à ses collègues, les agents Alston et Perrimore, pour s’assurer qu’ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, puis s’empara prestement de l’appareil, avant de le déverrouiller d’un mouvement du pouce. L’écran s’alluma, afficha un fond d’écran des plus insolites, et un sourire rêveur se dessina sur les lèvres de Zane.

Il avait pris cette photo de Ty alors qu’il dormait. Son partenaire était allongé sur le ventre, entièrement nu, le drap rejeté au pied du lit, ses bras noués autour d’un oreiller. Zane avait agi impulsivement, ce matin-là. Trouvant l’homme beaucoup trop beau et l’occasion beaucoup trop belle pour la laisser passer. Depuis, il ne pouvait simplement pas s’empêcher d’admirer l’image, dès qu’il le pouvait. Ty ne savait absolument rien de tout cela, bien évidemment. Zane frissonnait parfois, à l’idée qu’il le découvre. Ty serait, à coup sûr, énervé d’avoir été dupé. Mais, le jeu en valait la chandelle et Zane ne se lassait pas de détailler, encore et encore, les courbes brutes du corps de son amant, son dos musclé, ses fesses affolantes entre lesquelles il aimait tant se perdre. La lumière naturelle du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre mettait sa peau tannée en valeur. Oui, cette photo était parfaite. Et elle n’était qu’à lui. Rien qu’à lui.

Les pensées de Zane prirent une tournure qui fit rosir ses joues et le sentir à l’étroit dans son pantalon, et, comme souvent, son regard dériva vers le bureau de Ty. Sauf que celui-ci était vide de son occupant. Son partenaire aurait-il quitté la pièce sans l’en informer ? Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Il parcourut alors l’open space des yeux, à la recherche de l’ex-marine. Mais, il n’était nul part. Zane s’apprêtait à demander au reste de l’équipe s’ils ne l’avaient pas vu partir, quand une main lui arracha soudainement son téléphone. Il tenta bien de resserrer ses doigts pour retenir l’appareil, mais il fut trop lent, son inquiétude ayant accaparé son attention, et le cellulaire lui échappa. Une chape de plomb tomba dans son estomac et la peur hérissa ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Si quelqu’un du bureau tombait sur cette photo…

Mais, en levant son regard sur le voleur, il s’aperçut, avec un soulagement non-feint, que c’était Ty. Zane se reprit alors et afficha une expression totalement neutre, en maudissant l’ex-marine et sa capacité à se déplacer dans le plus grand silence. Mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour que le bref éclair de panique, sur son visage, échappe à son partenaire, bien trop doué pour analyser les gens. Intrigué, son amant déverrouilla l’écran, s’attendant à tomber sur un texto quelque peu cochon que Zane était sur le point de lui envoyer. Il se trouva donc incapable de réfréner totalement la surprise qui le frappa quand le fond d’écran s’afficha. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement, ses sourcils se haussèrent, marquant son front de petites rides. Cela ne dura qu’une seconde, puis il se racla la gorge et rendit le téléphone à Zane, comme si de rien n’était. Mais, Zane savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’un leurre, qu’il gardait son calme, car ils se trouvaient au travail et que personne ne devait savoir qu’ils baisaient ensemble. Oui, Zane savait qu’il allait ramasser, ce soir, et pas qu’un peu. Une part de lui avait hâte d’y être, car nous étions vendredi et qu’ils auraient toute la nuit pour eux.

Dans sa main, le cellulaire vibra soudainement, manquant de le faire lâcher prise, et l’alerte sms retentit brièvement. Il ouvrit rapidement le message.

_Ne crois pas t’en tirer si facilement, Lone Star. Et efface cette photo avant que quelqu’un d’autre que moi tombe dessus. Abruti !_

Zane se retint de rire et tapa sa réponse, ses doigts volant sur le clavier.

_Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?_

Il jeta un regard en biais à Ty, puis suivit en partie son conseil. Il changea de fond d’écran, mais garda néanmoins le cliché en mémoire. Hors de question qu’il se sépare d’un tel trésor. Il terminait la manipulation, quand un nouveau message s’afficha.

_Tu vas tellement crier ce soir, que tu seras aphone demain._

Une vague de chaleur envahit Zane, et il jeta presque l’appareil sur la table, comme s’il s’était brûlé. La soirée promettait d’être électrique.

Et elle le fut.

Ils quittèrent le bureau séparément, comme d’habitude, en convenant de se retrouver dans la maison mitoyenne de Ty. Zane devait prendre le repas en chemin, après être passé chez lui, même s’il se demanda si ce serait réellement utile. Il endossa son cuir, mit son casque, enjamba sa moto et se mit en route.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte, en jonglant avec son casque, son sac de sport et le dîner, elle s’ouvrit avant même qu’il tente de sortir ses clés de sa poche. Une main agrippa son bras et le tira à l’intérieur, sans aucune douceur, et ses affaires lui échappèrent des mains. Son casque percuta le sol avec fracas, mais déjà, on lui retirait son blouson. Il fut plaqué violemment contre la porte et deux lèvres brûlantes dévorèrent les siennes. Puis, aussi rapidement qu’elles étaient apparues, les mains baladeuses disparurent et Ty recula pour admirer son œuvre. Zane était juste assez débraillé pour paraître complètement débauché.

      -    Alors comme ça, tu te prends pour un paparazzi à la con ? Tu ne me vois pas suffisamment à poil ?

      -    Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois nu _en permanence_.

L’aveu fit sourire l’ex-marine. Ty avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, une idée derrière la tête, et Zane se demanda un instant s’il devait en être excité ou avoir peur.

      -    Quelle sera ma punition ? Demanda Zane, amusé par la situation.

      -    Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Et je ne veux rien entendre sortir de ta bouche qui ne ressemble pas à un gémissement.

Zane ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré lui émoustillé à l’idée d’un Ty autoritaire.

      -    Je ne t’ai pas permis de rire, Garrett. Gonda son amant, en empoignant son col.

Il le tira à lui, puis le poussa à reculer vers la cuisine, jusqu’à ce que son dos percute le comptoir. Quand Ty était dans cet état, la première surface plane à sa portée faisait l’affaire. Quand ce n’était pas carrément le plancher. Puis il agrippa l’arrière de ses cuisses et le hissa sur le meuble avec toute la force dont il était capable. Les fesses de Zane percutèrent le plan de travail, un verre qui traînait là se brisa au sol. Mais, ils n’y prêtèrent aucune attention. Zane enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, le rapprocha de lui. Mais, Ty les écarta, plaqua une main sur son torse et le poussa plus loin sur la surface. Puis, il s’appuya sur ses bras, pour grimper à son tour. Il posa un genou, puis deux et se glissa entre ses cuisses, avant de tirer sur la chemise de Zane, jusqu’à ce que les coutures craquent et que les boutons sautent, dévoilant son torse large et musclé, sur lequel il se jeta. Il parcourut la peau de baisers, la marqua de suçons violacés, la mordit par endroit, faisant sursauter et gémir son amant qui se tortillait sous lui.

      -    Vas-tu te tenir tranquille ?

      -    Pas si tu continues à prendre autant de temps pour me déshabiller.

Ty caressa les mollets de Zane, par-dessus son pantalon, attrapa ses chevilles, puis le déchaussa habilement, avant de remonter sur sa ceinture. Il ouvrit la boucle, défit le bouton d’une main et descendit la fermeture éclair. Ses gestes étaient brusques, mais il prenait son temps entre chacun d’entre eux, comme pour surprendre son amant à chaque fois. Il écarta les deux pans de tissu, révélant un boxer noir tendu par une érection très alléchante. Zane leva ses hanches et son partenaire tira sur le vêtement jusqu’à le lui retirer, puis le balança par-dessus son épaule, avec un sourire canaille. Zane se redressa, se retint au t-shirt de Ty. Mais, son compagnon le repoussa contre le meuble, en grognant.

      -    Tu es encore trop habillé. Fit remarquer Zane, en retombant sur le plan de travail.

      -    Ferme-la, Ron Galella. **(1)**

Ty se délesta enfin de ses vêtements, sous le regard brûlant de Zane. Il se pencha ensuite sur Zane et posa ses lèvres sur son membre à travers son boxer. Il se cambra, passa une main dans les cheveux de Ty qui referma ses dents sur le tissu et tira doucement vers le bas. Ses mains prirent le relais, le débarrassant de l’habit maintenant inutile. Puis, il mordit l’os d’une hanche, faisant sursauter son amant, lécha le pli d’une aine, retraça la veine qui courait sur son sexe tendu du bout de sa langue, avant de lentement le faire glisser dans sa bouche. Zane s’appuya sur ses coudes, baissa les yeux sur le visage de Ty, pour se voir aller et venir entre ses lèvres insolentes.

      -    Putain, Ty. Siffla Zane, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les cheveux bruns de son compagnon, ses ongles griffèrent son crâne, l’incitant à accélérer. Ty aimait quand Zane donnait le rythme, l’utilisait pour son propre plaisir. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour le sucer plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il se laisse retomber sur le plan de travail en gémissant son nom. Et, quand il le sentit sur le point de jouir, il s’arrêta et bloqua les poignets de Zane alors qu’il tentait de se soulager lui-même. Son érection resta dure, humide de salive, abandonnée entre eux.

      -    Merde, Ty ! Ce n’est qu’une putain de photo ! S’emporta Zane.

      -    Tu restes là. Et tu n’as pas intérêt à bouger. Répondit son amant, en descendant du comptoir.

Zane fut sur le point de lui demander où il comptait aller dans un moment pareil, mais il comprit, quand il le vit gravir les marches deux par deux, jusqu’à l’étage. Il revint au bout de quelques secondes, une bouteille de lubrifiant à la main.

     -    Doit-on en dissimuler dans toutes les pièces de la maison maintenant ? Railla Zane qui avait préféré attendre sagement, plutôt que de tenter le Diable un peu plus. Ty serait capable de le laisser en plan, juste par fierté.

      -    Ce n’est pas une si mauvaise idée. Admit-il, avant de poser sa trouvaille sur le coin du plan de travail.

Il attrapa ensuite les chevilles de son amant et le tira à lui, pour le faire descendre. Zane se laissa manipuler, curieux. Quand ses deux pieds nus touchèrent le sol, Ty le retourna et le fit se pencher sur le meuble d’une pression autoritaire sur sa nuque, après lui avoir presque arraché ce qui restait de sa chemise. Un frisson d’appréhension parcourut son échine. Il allongea docilement son torse sur le bois verni, excité à l’idée de ne pas voir ce que faisait son compagnon dans son dos. Il adorait quand Ty se montrait aussi dominant. Un doigt se promena lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusque dans le creux de ses reins, le faisant se cambrer, avant de disparaître. Puis, une paume chaude s’abattit soudainement sur sa fesse droite dans un claquement sonore. Zane siffla entre ses dents, agrippa le bord du comptoir. Une caresse vint rapidement apaiser le feu sur sa peau, un pouce se glissa entre les deux lobes charnus et tendus vers Ty comme une supplique, avant de s’y frayer un chemin, d’écarter les chairs. Un grondement appréciateur résonna dans la poitrine de Ty.

      -    S’il te plaît. Souffla Zane.

Il crut un instant que son amant avait enfin fini de se jouer de lui, quand il sentit enfin son membre lubrifié pousser, étirer la barrière de ses muscles. Mais, il entra à peine, puis s’immobilisa.

      -    Tu comptes me baiser un jour ou… Marmonna Zane, frustré.

Seul le « clic » caractéristique d’un appareil photo lui répondit.

      -    Tu n’as pas osé ? Enfoiré !

Il tenta de se redresser, mais une main ferme sur sa nuque l’en empêcha et Ty le pénétra brusquement, le clouant au meuble et lui arracha un gémissement.

      -    J’ai promis de te rendre aphone, tu te souviens. Susurra son amant à son oreille.

Il le prit durement, son bas-ventre claqua fortement contre ses fesses. Il agrippa ses hanches pour le maintenir en place et tint sa promesse, le faisant crier à chaque fois qu’il malmenait sa prostate. Les phalanges de Zane blanchirent sur les bords du comptoir qui, heureusement, avait l’air suffisamment solide. Il se redressa, arqua son dos, pour mieux sentir son amant s’enfoncer en lui, encore et encore. L’étreinte était brutale, rude, emportée, hors de contrôle. Les mains de Ty quittèrent ses hanches. L’une d’entre elles glissa sur son ventre couvert de sueur, remonta sur ses pectoraux et s’accrocha à son épaule pour donner plus de force et d’amplitude à ses mouvements. L’autre s’enroula autour de son sexe presque douloureux, le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans son corps qui embrasa son bas-ventre. Zane sentit qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais cela semblait être le but de Ty, puisqu’il accéléra la cadence, en enfonçant ses ongles dans son omoplate, le précipitant soudainement dans l’orgasme. Zane se répandit sur le plan de travail, ses muscles tendus, sa voix se cassa et il se laissa retomber en avant. Ty le maintint, l’empêcha d’aller se fracasser contre le bois et le prit avec plus de fougue encore, prolongeant sa jouissance à la limite du supportable. Puis, il se raidit dans son dos, s’enfouit une dernière fois en lui et se déversa longuement dans la chaleur de son corps, un « je t’aime » sur ses lèvres.

Ty se retira doucement et les jambes de Zane ne le portèrent plus. Il se laissa glisser au sol, où son amant le rejoint pour le serrer contre lui. Ty embrassa sa nuque, son épaule, puis posa une main sur sa joue pour le tourner vers lui et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux. Zane se laissa aller dans ses bras, laissa son compagnon l’apaiser. Il aimait ça aussi. La douceur surprenante de Ty après l’amour.

      -    Tu n’as aucune intention de supprimer cette photo, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, d’une voix rauque.

      -    Un cliché de toi m’offrant ton cul ? Même pas en rêve. Ça m’occupera l’esprit, les soirs où tu seras loin de moi. Répondit Ty.

      -    Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je te ferai payer de m’avoir pris en traître.

Son amant ricana, visiblement fier de lui.

      -    Montons au moins dans la chambre avant.

Ty se leva difficilement et tendit une main secourable à son compagnon. Il l’entraîna ensuite à l’étage et ferma la porte derrière eux, bien décidé à profiter du reste de la nuit.

**FIN**

 

 ** (1)  ** _Célèbre paparazzi américain._

****

   

 


End file.
